Ben Ten's lost cousin
by butterfly moon1.0
Summary: Jen is part werewolf, her mother is killed, her father died two weeks before Jen was born their are four sibling in Jen's family, it is a lot of chaos, and to top it off, the forever nights are after Jen, when will any one take a break?
1. running

Ben's lost cousin.

She ran, she ran from her murder, from their horror on her face, she was dead. She was in the woods right now, she panted, she felt dizzy, but she must keep on going until she could hide, her knees wanted rest, she had to get away from Bellwood. But once she took a step forward, she fainted.

Once Jen woke up, she had a headache, all she wanted right now was go back to sleep, but she couldn't go back to sleep, lots of questions raced though her head. Was this the killer home, where was he at the moment?, was he shaping the knife so it would be a clean kill? She looked around the room; this is a pretty neat place, no! I can't think about that, I need to get out of here!

Jen sat up, stood and very quietly walked to the door to put an ear to see if anyone is coming. Good, no one is coming, time to check the window. She quietly crept to the window, she was on the first floor, all she had to do is open this window climb though, shut it on the other side and run, run until she found another town where no one would ever find her, her mum, once lived in Bellwood with her father and mother, they loved one other until she was kidnapped at the age of 3, she could never return to them, if she had not been kidnapped, she would been with her family, Jen knew her grandfathers name: Max . T. That was all her mother could remember, while she was thinking about this, she opened the window and safely climbed out, then shut it again. She started running, she wanted to get away from the killer as possible, and she shouldn't trust anyone she met.

Meanwhile back at the Grant Mansion. . .

"Hay, has anyone checked on the sleeping girl that we found in the forest?" Asked a four-armed guy [you all know who he is [:] "No, sorry four arms, haven't gotten around to that yet, I'll go and check now, but I really don't see the pint in doing so" said big chill. {I'm not going to bother hiding who they are}. Big chill opened to where he put Jen, but when he opened he got a little shock, the girl he placed on the bed a few hours ago, was now goon. "Everyone, the girl is missing!" Yelled big chill

Back with Jen . . .

How much longer will this take? The headache is getting worse by the second, but I must keep on going, I have to . . . err . . . Jen started to feel sick from all the running she had done that day.

After a few minutes of brake time she could hear a shifting sound in the bushes surrounding her. She took a step away from the bush. But then a boy came out of the bushes, he had brown hair, a green jacket, black top, and green eye's like her mother and her, this is not the killer, but who is he? Jen though.

"Um. . . Hi, I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson, My friends and I found you outside unionises in the woods earlier today and took you to our home, um, what is your name miss . . .?" asked Ben. Jen was still a little confused on what's happening to her.

"My name is Jen" she replied, still a little unsure of the boy she just met.

"Let's get you back to the Mansion" said Ben.

"No, Thank you, I need to get away from Bellwood" Jen quickly said.

"May I ask why? Questioned Ben.

"Because . . . because my mum a...are, she have been... have been killed..." with that she felt to her knees and let out a little sob, once Ben heard this he came closer to the girl and hugged her. It lasted for a couple of minutes, before jen fell asleep again, Ben picked Jen up and carried her back to the Mansion.

"Has anyone found the girl yet? Asked Minna.

"No, no one has found her yet, I think Ben might have a better chance at finding her though" said Rook, {Yes Rook is here too}.

"I hope you're right, I hope you're right" mimed Minna. Then the bell rang, "I'll get it" sang Minna, she rushed to the door and opened it. "Hello, ho- BEN! Come on in Ben and place her on the couch, quickly" harried Minna, she always worried about new people coming in hurt or unconscious, Ben placed Jen on the couch and Minna paced a blanket on her. "Ben did you catch her name? Questioned Minna, her blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Yes, her name is Jen" replied Ben, glad to be back at the Mansion. He had a fight before all this happened.

"So her name is Jen, but who are her parents and where are they?" Asked Minna.

"She said her mother was killed earlier today I think, but nothing on the father and she was running away from the killer." Answered Ben. Feeling guilty for the girl who had seen her mother's death.

"Where ... where am I?" questioned Jen, her head was still spinning and hurting.

"Your safe now, no one will know that you're here, just relax" Said Ben. He hoped that Jen wouldn't be afraid of his partner Rook.

"Okay" Jen said hesent at first but then just relaxed a bit and then asked. "Why does he look like he's ready for Halloween? Jen pointed at Rook.

"That's a little hard to answer, right Rook?" questioned Ben, trying to hid his amusement from his partner

"I have to agree with Ben on this" Rook had a small blush on his face.

Oh, this is the beginning of a whole new story, which will wait until next time. Continue with the original story...

"Ben we must paper for the visitors that are coming over today" exclaimed Minna. {I added one of the scouts into this, but she does not know this, of cause heee...}

"Umm, Jen, do you have anyone else to stay with? Asked Ben

"No, my sisters have a job which makes them travel a lot, and my dad died two weeks before I was born, I don't know who my grandparents at all, so, nobody" replied Jen, feeling a little sad because of being left behind.

"Oh, well, you can stay here if you want" Minna could see that loneliness in the girl eyes, something that she can relate to.

"Thank you" was all she said.

Ding Dong

And the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" exclaimed Minna. Minna ran to the door, she almost tripped over her feet. But she managed to get to the door. "Hello?" asked Minna, hoping it was the special guests. Which they were.

"Hi, my name is Mather, this is my sister Kelly in the purple, And Amy in the blue {And another sailor scout, i know, i have it bad for sailor moon chaitors} , we have another sister, but she isn't old enough for our line of biasness" she said as politely as possible with her sisters in the background fight with each other.

"Come on in, we had an unexpected guest show up, so the house would be crowed, just so you know, her name is Jen" explained Minna

"Our little sister name is Jen" said Mather.

"Oh really, that nice to know" Minna said, wondering if Mather and Jen are related, they passed though the house without saying anything else, they finally got to the dining hall, every got a little surprise.

"Everyone meet Mather, Kelly and Amy, they have come to st..."

"BIG SISTERS!" yelled Jen and she ran to them,

"JEN? What are you doing here, your suppose to be with mother" Scolded Amy

"Amy, mother was killed in front of me, she told me to run, I had to because they were after me again" Jen said the last part in a whisper. She didn't want the rest to heart that the forever knights were after her because she is half wolf.

"WHAT! How did that happen, I thought they lost you? How did they find you?" Amy was shock to hear that her mother was dead and the forever knights are after their little sister again.

"Umm, excuse me, but, who are you talking about? Asked Ben wondering who the girls were referring to.

"The Forever knights, they've been after Jen since she was little because she's half wolf, like our father, that died 15 years ago" explained Kelly,

"She can turn in to a wolf at will and on a full moon" finished Amy, knowing Jen won't talk to her after this.

"Amy, you should have not have told them that, you know how I feel about the subject" mumbled Jen to her older sister. "I'm sorry Jen, but we work on the bout, like saving the galaxy and that sort of stuff" Amy confined Jen, who cried into her big sisters embrace.

Until next time, see ya later


	2. a sad day

Ben 10 lost cousin part two... as we left off...

"She can turn in to a wolf at will and on a full moon" finished Amy, knowing Jen won't talk to her after this.

"Amy, you should have not have told them that, you know how I feel about the subject" mumbled Jen to her older sister.

"I'm sorry Jen, but we work on the same bout, like saving the galaxy and that sort of stuff" Amy confined Jen, who cried into her big sisters embrace.

On with the next chapter of the story... This is going to be fun to write. [:

"So wait, you already knew about the plumbers Jen?" inquired Ben, looking dumfounded about the more information he is revising in one whole day

"Yes, but mum didn't want me to go into that sort of biasness until I was older and had some training in too. But now, I don't know" Jen answered Bens uninured question, really wanting to be alone after the episode that had happened a little earlier that day.

"Um, we should not ask any more questions about Jens life, she is starting to feel sadder than she had been earlier, Jen follow me I'll show you and your sisters to your rooms" Said Minna, she hated when something happens to a family that has already been severed in half.

"One more question, please?" this time Rook spoke up, still feeling shy because he had a crush on Jen already, oh la la.

"Okay, one more" Jen whispered in a polite way, not wanting to leave one person out.

"Why don't you know your grandparents, what happened to separate you from them?" Rook asked. A blush still on his checks,

"Because when our mother was three, she was taken from her Mum and Dad, she could never find them, as for dads parents, they died in a car crash when dad was marred to mum" a single tear ran down Jen face, her sisters faces where blank as could be.

"Okay, that's all for now, now please follow me, and I'll show you to your rooms" The four sisters followed Minna to the bedrooms.

The next day...

"Jen wake up, or otherwise you'll be late for school!" somebody yelled

"I'm homeschooled now Mather, so stop it, or otherwise I'll bite your leg off" Jen complained

"Oh shoot, totally forgot that part" Mather yelled back at her younger sister, she shook her head in disbelief, her Mum finally did it to Jen. Sighing, she decided to visit her sister in the bedroom she was put in last night."Jen, what's wrong, you're not acting look you should, you usually like school, but why now? Asked Mather

"It's just, all what is going on is hurting so much, I just wish that everyone is nice to one another and no bad can come to those who have the kindest of heart, I'm still getting though Mum's death, why us, why is it that we get hurt, and no one else gets hurt, that what I want to know" tears made their way down Jen Cheeks as she hugged her muter older sister.

"Life is unfair, Jen, and we have to deal with it no matter what, you have to be strong Jen, for me, for Kelly and Amy, we still need you, so don't give up, you'll find a way to save those you hold dear, just hang on, please?" Mather said hopping it would cheer Jen up a bit.

"Mum always said that you are much muter than Amy and Kelly, they always fight to see who is super than the other" Jen wiped the tear away from her face as she said that. She also, gave a giggle when Mather said, "Well, those two act like children when they don't get what they want". Jen always was the closest to Mather and their Mum when she was growing up.

"You're so right, they need to be shown that fighting don't always solve problems around the world" giggled Jen

"Now come down to breakfast so no one is questioning on where we've been the whole time "Mather said by getting off the bed and walking over to the door, Jen followed suit.

"Where have you been, you breakfast was starting to get cold, how are you feel you two? Asked Minna.

"We're doing better than yesterday, thank you Minna" replied Jen with a smile on her face, in a way; Minna is a most like a sister to Jen; she cares a lot about ever thing and every one no matter who they are.

"Well that is great, now everyone is waiting on you guys, so come on" Minna bounced up and down until she had no energy to bounce again.

"Everyone we're here" said Minna, ready to stuff down all the food on her plate.

"Good morning everyone, how did you sleep?" asked Mather.

"GOOD!" was everyone's answer.

After breakfast...

"That was amazing, who cooked such awesome food?" asked Jen.

"I did the food" it was Rook.

"My punter is a amazing cook" Ben said, having a smirk playing on his lips.

"Thank you Rook for the food" thanked Rook, almost like a brother that she never had.

"You're welcome Jen" a blush started to come back onto Rooks face and he couldn't help it, she is so cute when she happy, he wanted to talk her away somewhere no one could ever find them and kiss her there, love had finally has formed in side of Rook and he can't find a way to stop the feeling growing anymore than it already had, he's a lover boy in love with the most beautiful girl on plaint earth, and he had no way to get out of it.

"Um, Rook are you okay?" asked Jen, a bit concerned about the Rorehanger beaver this morning.

"He is fine, he is usually like this anyway" Ben replied for his absent minded friend.

"Oh, okay" Jen smiled at Ben, while Ben gave a sigh in his head, he is probably be wanting to know what was going on with his punter that the girl has transformed him into.

"Oh, just to let you know my grandpa is coming around today to meet you all, so please stay in the house while me and rook take a look around and find the forever knight to get back at them for hurting a plumbers family, okay?" Ben said to everyone to know what is going on for the day.

"Okay, thanks for letting us know, but me, Jen, Kelly and Amy are going to be packing some of the stuff at the house so we can transfer it here, so Jen will not be bored when we have to go again on a mission to stop bad guys on the outer rim of earth" said Mather.

"Have backup just in case something goes wrong" said Minna.

"Okay, now big chill grab the DN alien masks that we found last week and put that on so nobody will be scared, also grab four Ames, swap fire, way big and two more aliens that is around to make Jen feel safe and protected" Commanded Ben.

"Will do Ben" was all big chill said and disappeared around the corner.

"Now that is all done, we just have to drop you off at the house to collect your stuff now Jen" Ben turned to see Jen face turned to the ground, he knew she would be upset to go there and do it, it would be hard on Jen since she just moved to Bellwood, but it had to be done, "Hay Jen, are you okay?" inquired Ben, know it would hurt her even more.

Jen looked up to Ben a replied. "Yeah, It's still too much to handle on my own, but i got friends everywhere to help me to get though this" Jen tried to mach Bens expression, but failed.

"It's okay to be sad, Jen, our mother was the strongest of all, so don't bother to try and hide you true feeling, it means that you still care about that person that is now gone" Kelly stepped up behind her little sister and gave her quick hug. "And we better get going so afterwards we can rest" she added in, which made them groin in delight.

At the house, "This is where you and mother was staying at this whole time?" asked Amy, amazed about how big the house could get.

"Mum and me only moved in here yesterday, first day in Bellwood" replied Jen, musing how her first time out of hollwood went.

"Long journey I bet" said a wowed Kelly, impressed how much money their mom kept from them all those years or came into a lot money.

"I think it was a short journey from Hollwood" counted Amy; she loved teasing her sister,

"You will get it one of these days Amy T" Kelly mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Kelly, I didn't hear what you just said" mocked Amy.

"I said that you will get it one of these day Amy, dweeb" said Kelly {Sound like something Ben would say to his cousin Gwen when they were younger {:}

"Well, you are a baka at times as well, so don't start right now" Shot back Amy.

"Ugg, I hate it when those two fight, lucky they made you leader so they would be like this all the time" complained Jen.

"Of cause, then we would not be a team right now, would we?" Mather stifled a giggled at the two bickering behind them.

"They should hold their tongue if they knew what's best for them and their legs" Jen covered her moth after that. Behind them, the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at Jen. "What?" Jen asked innocently.

"What were you saying about our legs Jen?" asked by both of her older sisters and said the following

"If you two would stop bickering and you knew what was the best for you, you would know" replied Jen, her eyes went passed them and keeping watch on everyone they passed.

"Okay, Amy, I would like to call a truce between you and me, we have to be like Mather and Jen, they act muter than you and I combined together" Said Kelly holding out her hand to Amy.

"Agreed" Amy shake the sisters hand.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who is older" asked four Arms.

"Well, Mather, Kelly and Amy are triplets, so that would make them the oldest, and next comes me and that is it" answered Jen.

"Wow, now that is amazing" Snare-oh said, interned by the girls back story.

"Are you guys done? Because if you are, then I suggest to start packing this stuff inside" said Jen

That is all for now, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	3. family found

Ben's lost cousin part 3

Last time on bens lost cousin...

"Well, Mather, Kelly and Amy are triplets, so that would make them the oldest, and next comes me and that is it" answered Jen.

"Wow, now that is amazing" Snare-oh said, interned by the girls back story.

"Are you guys done? Because if you are, then I suggest to start packing this stuff inside" said Jen

"Sorry Jen" everyone said at once. Suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes and pinned down Jen.

"Arrr" Jen yelped in surprise.

"JEN!" everyone yelled and ran to get the intruder off of Jen.

"Stay back, you commoners, we got the wolf now, and you will not have her back so stay where you are and make your final goodbyes to the girl" said the forever knight, then put a cloth over Jen's face and made her faint.

"And as for the girl big sisters, you're going to die" he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Mather, shot her, then Kelly, shot her, and last was Amy, her eye were wide as the bullet hit her where her heart was at, all of them died instil.

"As for you aliens, I suggest you go back to you little hiding spot and tell mister Ben Tennyson if he want to see this girl again, well, let's just say she wouldn't be in a good shape after what I plan to do to her" the forever knight said with a smirk.

"You... you w...won't ge... Get away with it" Mather struggle to say as she sat up.

"How is it possible? I...I killed yours" stammered the forever knight.

"We have healing in our blood, just like our father, but you didn't need to know that" said Amy as she stood up.

"Ready to get Jen back, sisters?" asked Kelly.

"Most defiantly" choired Mather and Amy. They called for more back up, and Ben and Rook appeared on the scene intently. They fought for about an hour, and they won in the end, but for a price, Mather, Kelly and Amy fell to the ground after the truck the forever knight had and drove like lightning speed, forgetting Jen.

"Mather! Kelly! Amy!, are you guy's okay?" asked a worried Ben and Rook.

"L...look a...after J...Jen f...for u...us... p...please?" asked a dyeing sister.

"No, Jen needs you, you can't leave her, she already suffered enough as it is, she still need you" said a weeping Ben and every aliens on scene.

"She doesn't need us, she just needs friends" said Kelly, then went limp in four arms arms.

"Um, Ben, I think you should see this" said Rook, holding a book of photos. Ben went over to Rook to take a look

"That's dad!" Ben exclaimed, seeing his dad when he was little, "And that's Uncle Frank, Rook are you thinking what I'm thinking" Ben asked his partner

"I think so" Rook said, a small smile forming on his lips.

Back at the manor...

"I still don't believe that my sisters are gone" Jen said whispered again to herself since she had woken up. She had another head ache and that was a seconded time that week she had an head ache.

"Don't worry, you'll be happy in no time Jen, just believe in me, okay?" Rook said, keeping his eyes on the twisting path that lay ahead of them. Once they were inside, they got ready for Ben's grandpa to arrive.

"hi everyone, I'm here" yelled out grandpa Max.

"Um. Grandpa, my I talk to you about something?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, sure Ben, what is it?" Grandpa Max asked.

"Grandpa, did you use to have a daughter that was kidnapped at the age of three?" Ben asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I did, once, her name was Jane, she looked like you, but a girl version, why?" he asked his grandson.

"Have a look at this" Ben handed over a photo album.

"How did you find this?"

"Jen's mother had it" replied Ben.

"Who is Jen?" his grandpa asked again.

"That would be me, I'm Jen" from behind them, Max looked behind him and saw a splitting vision of his daughter, but at a older age.

"You look like my lost daughter Jane" Max stammered, baffled at the sight of the girl in front of him.

"My mother's name was Jane, what codicerdenc" Jen smiled at the thought.

"In the photo, is that your Mother?" this time it was directed at Jen.

"Yes, the only way to see her family that she couldn't remember when she was taken" Jens smile went bitter, just the thought of her mother taken by awful people from her only family.

"She was my daughter, my little princess that I never thought that I would see again after that terrible day, come here Jen, your part of the Tennyson family, now where are the girls, that I was suppose to meet?" Max Tennyson said.

"Um, their dead, grandpa, they died today in battle with the forever knight trying to take Jen from them, and killing off Jen's mother and sisters, their father died 15 years ago because he was half wolf. And the girls you where suppose to meet were Jen's older sisters" Ben said solemnly to his grandpa, his grandpa gasped as he found out the truth of the family he had missed all these years.

"Oh my god, why where they after Jen in the first place" his grandpa asked sternly.

"Because I'm part wolf the rest human" Jen answered her grandpa's question.

"Well not really, you see Jen, your grandma is and anodite, so that makes you half human, part wolf and part anodite" Max explained to Jen.

"Sorry to be rude or anything, but what is an anodite?" Jen questioned.

"I'll let your other cosine explain that to you when you meet her, Um, Ben, could you let Jen stay at your house and explain how you managed to find Jen to them and finally found your lost Aunt and stuff" asked Max of his grandson.

"sure grandpa, I can't wait to introduce you to them Jen" Ben grabbed Jens arm and transformed into jet Raye and flew over to his Mum and dad's place with Jen on his back.

"Hi Mom, Dad, I bought a visitor home with me" Ben yelled out to his parents.

"We're in the living room!" they yelled back to him.

"Follow me" Ben bounced in to his living room.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jen, jen these are my parents, slash your Uncle and Aunt" Ben said happily.

"Ben, you have one cousin, not this girl, she might be a ford" said Ben's mother.

"You look like my lost sister that disappeared when I was little" choked Carl.

"Because my mother was your little sister, but she died on my birthday this year, about a day ago" silent tears rolled down Jen's face as she remembered that day.

"Wait the day that we found you, it was your Birthday? Guess there are three cosines born on the same day" Ben bounced even more when he heard that sort of information.

"And I'm guessing that my father wanted to take Jen here to meet and stay with us?" asked Carl, eximtmant verdant in his voice.

"Yes, and organise a family meeting with other family members to meet Jen" finished Ben.

"Well, we have to organise it tomorrow, it's getting late now, Um, Jen, where do you go to school in Bellwood?" asked Ben's mother.

"Um, my mother decided for me to be homeschooled instead of going to a public school, she didn't trust anyone on the bus at any of my old schools, we moved around a lot" Jen replied to her Aunt's question.

"Oh" was all she said.

"Well, Ben, you're the only on going to school tomorrow" Ben groaned as Jen tried to hide her laughter, the key word was tried.

"Hay, what are you laughing about?" Ben gave a death stare at his new cosine, who was laughing her head off.

"Sorry, but it was cute of what you did and said" Jen wiped a tear away from her face.

"Ben, can you lead her to the guest bedroom and we'll make that Jen's room" said his mother.

"Good night Aunt and Uncle" Said Jen, disappearing around the corner.

The End.

Finally finished, I hoped you'd enjoyed this story; I was laughing a lot at the end, who knew the Ben 10 hated school. Until next time, I'll probably do more stories related to this. Bye. {:.


	4. rewite

**hello everyone, sorry for not updating in a long time, but I have some good news, I'll be rewriting all story's that I have posted, even the ones that I left unfinished, and the updates will be random so please come back raguly and please consider commenting on the story's, and thanks for reading this short announcement**


End file.
